What the Present Keeps
by DarkWolfHunter900
Summary: Korra finally sees Asami for who she really is, and not just Mako's ex. Their relationship blooms, and they deal with drama, starting a family, and some other things along the way. Rated T just in case. ON HIATUS
1. Confessions

**A/N: And here it is! The first story for What the Present Keeps! Sorry that this took such a long time to type up. I started having mixed feelings over what I had written, which caused me to not want to type it up. Hopefully you guys like it, as I'm not really a fan of this story... I feel it could've been different, but no matter! More stories will come!  
Disclaimer: If I owned LoK, do you think I would've made Korra like Mako? Exactly. Which means that I don't own LoK(sadly).**

Age: 17  
The day after the finale

Korra ran a hand through her hair, pushing it off to the side. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she reached for the three ties that would secure her hair in her familiar wolf tails. After successfully securing her hair, she shuffled over to the small closet to grab her usual attire and put it on. While she was slipping her boots on, she realized her shirt was on backwards. "Crap.." She groaned, adjusting the shirt so that it was normal. "Sleep is good Korra. Sleep is very good," She said to herself, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes before she left the room.

Today was the day everybody went back to Republic City, and everybody was abuzz with talk, excited to get back to their homes. Mako looked up at Korra and smiled, getting up from his seat to plant a kiss on her cheek. Smiling halfheartedly, she took the seat between him and Asami, busy eying the various food that was on the table. The Avatar reached for a roll, her hand hitting Asami's when she, too, reached for a roll. Being kind, the heiress drew her hand back, letting the Avatar grab some food.

"Thanks Asami," Korra said, her mind somewhere else. For that brief moment their hands had touched, Korra felt something strange, like a tingling that traveled through her entire being. The only thing she could compare that feeling to was when she first kissed Mako. She sat there, mindlessly eating the roll as she pondered what this meant.

It was only until Mako cleared his throat that Korra realized she had been staring at Asami the entire time. "Hey, are you okay? Your face is red. Are you feeling alright?" Mako was about to put his hand on Korra's cheek, as if to see if she if she was running a fever.

Korra grabbed his hand and put it down on the table, flashing a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just-I just need some air." She got up, running a hand through her hair as she walked out, grabbing her parka on the way.

Korra traveled down to where Naga was, petting the polar bear dog before she started pacing in front of the huge animal.

"I honestly don't know what to do Naga!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. "I like Mako, but recently, things haven't turned out to be all that. I rushed into this thing, and now I'm paying for it! I don't really even like Mako anymore. Whatever was there is just...gone! But why is it that now I can't get rid of Asami? How come I _now_ have feelings for her? Did I always like her, and just thought it was my 'love' for Mako?" She made air quotes over the word love, shaking her head as she continued. "It doesn't feel right, but I still can't shake the fact that there might be something between me and Asami. And what if there is?" Korra shook her head, "No, there definitely is something between me and that green-eyed girl. But, what if Asami doesn't like me back? What if she goes on, not really even caring about me? I mean, I did steal her boyfriend, and all that stuff, which made me feel horrible, and I couldn't blame her if she hated me. But then, what if she does? How do I tell her without looking stupid?" Korra stopped pacing and turned towards her animal guide.

Korra noticed Naga was wagging her tail, a sign that somebody else was around, and Korra's face turned red with embarrassment, not turning around to see who it was. The feminine sound of somebody clearing her throat confirmed that somebody was there, and had probably been there for a good time.

Korra spun around, her cyan eyes wide with shock. "Oh, A-Asami. How long have you been there?" One word drifted into Korra's mind. That one word was 'Busted.'

Asami laughed, loving the way Korra was acting, finding it amusing that a simple confession could turn the almighty Avatar into an embarrassed girl. "Long enough," Asami walked up to the Avatar, grabbing the shorter girl's arms, her emerald eyes serious. "Did you mean all of that?"

Korra blinked, staring into the jade eyes of this girl, loving the smell of leather that rolled off of her. It was in that second that Korra realized how little space there was between the two, and the brash girl kissed her taller counterpart.

Asami's eyes widened before relaxing. Korra broke away, realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Asami grabbed Korra's chin gently, making her look up. She stared into those azure eyes with a newly found passion for this girl. "That's okay, because I mean this." Asami gently kissed Korra, unsure at first, as she felt Korra's lips become tense. Korra's eyes were wide open in shock, a blush rising to her cheeks. The Avatar relaxed, smiling under Asami's lips before she kissed back, joy spreading through her entire body. As soon as Korra returned the kiss, both of them became more sure of themselves, their kiss becoming more fierce and passionate.

A familiar voice calling their names brought the two back to the world, both of them breaking apart.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, looking at Asami. "We should probably go now. They're probably worrying about us now and M-" She was cut off by Asami giving her a quick kiss to make her quiet. "Stop talking," Asami said, a smile on her face as she grabbed the stunned Avatar, dragging her out and back to the house. Korra grinned and walked with her, their hand locked together.

**A/N: Aaaaaand there you have it. I guess you could say that this has Korra and Asami's first kiss in it, but I'm planning on writing something that has a legit first kiss... Please review, give me some ideas, anything! I'm up for anything! Just nothing too...I dunno, make-out-y?(If that's even a word...) Anyway, review, give me your thoughts, tell me how I'm doing, if you liked what's here, ideas that futher their relationship, really weird scenes, anything! :D  
Also, I'd like to thank these people for giving me ideas on what to write, and giving me the confidence to write these stories.(I probably mentioned you in the announcement, but who cares?)  
_Spikesagitta, with-her-eyes-wide-shut, and BladeMaster357._ **


	2. The Boat Starts A Rollin'

**A/N: Here's a special gift, since I won't be posting a story tomorrow. I give you two day's worth in one day!  
This is Team Avatar's short experience in Ember Island, and were the Korrasami ship starts to get rolling, while the Makorra ship sinks in the ocean, never to be seen again... XD**

Age: 17

A week after finale

Korra laid on the beach, her hands supporting her in the sand. Today was Team Avatar's trip to Ember Island, and everybody had been excited. Keyword: Had. Yesterday, Korra and Mako broke up. It had been messy, with a lot of screaming from Mako, and more from Korra. If it wasn't for Asami's pleads, Korra would be sitting in her room on Air Temple island, sipping leechi juice and listening to something on the radio, completely free of Mako. But instead, here she was, staying with the person she liked and the person she hated.

Korra shielded her face from the large splash Bolin created when he jumped into the ocean, shaking her head as he fooled around with Pabu.

The door of the vacation home opened up, and Asami walked out, a red bikini on her that fit her form beautifully. Korra's jaw dropped, stunned by this sight. If Asami had walked up to Korra and asked, "What's your name?" Korra would simply respond, "Whas-hrm, ha?"

"You might want to close your mouth before a spiderfly flies in there, Korra." A voice said next to her, causing Korra to scowl and close her mouth, grinding her teeth. "Go away Mako." She turned towards her ex, who was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Why? I can't just talk to my friend?" Korra snorted, getting up to face the firebender, jabbing a finger in his face.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make this unpleasant for me, just because I told you thinks weren't working out between us." Korra shoved him, shaking her head in disgust. "Why do you have to be such a jerk, when I told you the truth?"

Mako guffawed sardonically, getting his balance from the strong girl's shove. "After everything I went through, you didn't love me. Don't you think that's a little messed up?" Korra's jaw dropped in shock, shaking her head.

"Excuse me? You ignored me when I said I loved you. _**You **_denied the fact that you liked me. _**You **_lied to Asami about liking me. _**You **_didn't tell her about our kiss when you dated. Wouldn't it make sense for _me_ to hate _you_?" Korra glared at him, her finger back, stabbing the at the dragon's chest.

Mako laughed, his voice rising. "But you didn't tell Asami about the kiss, did you? And the only reason Bolin knew about it was because he saw it!" A projectile hit Mako's head, causing him to turn his hateful gaze on whoever threw the small rock. "What are you doing that for, Asami?"

Asami glared at Mako, walking up towards Korra. "Leave her alone. You don't think that this is hard on her?" Asami's hands were clenched at her side, a slight hint of anger in her perfect features.

Korra looked up at the taller girl, a smile on her face as she stood up against the jerk that hurt both of their hearts.

"Are you kidding me? She's perfectly fine! She didn't even care!" Mako raised his arms, exasperated.

Asami grabbed Mako's shirt, a strange fire in her eyes that Korra had never seen before. "Dont't you dare talk about her that way. She's been through more shit in the recent couple of weeks than you have right now. Don't talk to my girl that way, you stuck up douche." Asami punched him in the face, making him fall back, stumbling. "_That's_ for breaking my heart."

Korra blinked, the only thing in her mind was what Asami had said. She was her girl? For some reason, that meant more to her than anything Asami had just done. It spoke volumes.

Asami walked off, her mood obviously changing from being happy to go swim, to wanting to punch somebody in the face. Korra followed her into the vacation home, grabbing her arm and making the taller girl turn around. "Look, I'm sorry you had to get involved with that. But, thank-you for standing up for me." The azure-eyed girl swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to word her next sentence right. "Do you like me?" The random question brought the emerald eyed girl to look straight the cyan eyes of her crush.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't, Korra." Korra smiled, her goofy grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, waiting to explode onto her face.

The two began leaning into each other, until they kissed. It wasn't like what had happened at the South Pole. This was different. This was like they were speaking, both confessing their feelings for each other in a way that couldn't be told with words. It was like the world had stopped around them, and the only thing that mattered was the girl in front of her. _This_ was their first kiss. And it was perfect.

**A/N: Please, review, give me prompts, flame me for sinking the Makorra ship and making Mako look like a total jerk(which he is). I'm cool with anything you throw at me! :D I kind of feel that Asami in this was a little out of character, but hey, if it is, who cares? She's punching the dude that broke her heart. Wouldn't we all act abnormally if we did that? Psh, don't lie!  
Like I said, I won't be posting a story tomorrow, but expect one on Sunday.  
Dark wolf out! **


	3. Tales of the Past

**A/N: This is a 'prompt/request' of sorts from W0lfsong. I just kinda put one memory of Asami's mom in here. I feel kinda, eh... about this chapter, but I always feel that way about everything I write. This chapter is a little bit out of order, as this takes place the day before Chapter 2: The Boat Starts A Rollin'. This story is shorter than my other ones, as I started this at 1:00am and my brain wouldn't let me think of any other ideas for Asami's mom, or a way that Korra met Naga. *sigh*  
Disclaimer: I don't own LoK. T_T**

Age: 17

It was the day that Korra and Mako had broken up, and both of them hadn't taken it well. Mako had stormed off in a crazy hissy fit, and nobody knew where Korra had gone. And currently, Asami was trying to find her. The heiress had suspected that the blue eyed warrior was sitting on the edge of the island, something Korra did when she was upset.

It took Asami a couple of hours, but she finally found where the Avatar was staying, trying to avoid all humanity. She was currently holding her knees together, and a faint sob could be heard from where Asami was standing, a few feet back. Asami's heart felt like it was breaking. She couldn't stand to see her friend this way. It wasn't right. Korra was strong and brave, and seeing her cry like this, it wasn't normal.

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat and walked towards Korra, sitting down next to her. "He isn't worth it, Korra," She whispered softly. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, bringing her closer.

Korra wiped the tears that were on her face. "I don't get it. Why am I crying over him?"

Asami smiled sadly, running her hand through Korra's hair, undoing her wolf tails and letting her hair fall."It's because at one point, you loved him. We both did. And we were stupid to let him hurt us time after time."

The sat like that for some time, Asami stroking Korra's hair while the Avatar sat there, looking off towards Republic City. The silence they shared wasn't really silence. It was like they were talking, sharing there feelings, both finally getting over the boy that had broken their heart.

Korra finally spoke up, her question coming straight out of left field. "Asami...What was the first memeory of your mother?"

Asami blinked, the question confusing her for a moment. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to remember the fuzzy memories of her mother.

"One of the best memories I have of my mother was when she took me out to get a dress for my father's celebration party for starting Future Industries. She took me to a fancy store, and I remember holding onto her soft hands as she showed me dresses. I hated the ones she showed me, and I remember making a hissy fit over them, saying that nothing here is what I wanted. I guess you could say that I was spoiled when I was a kid, and you'd be right." Asami smiled at the memory, her hand still and not stroking Korra's hair. "My mother knelt down in front of me, pushing my hair back and staring into my green eyes. She said, 'We can't get everything we want, Asami. And if that means you have to wear a silly dress that you don't like just to make your father proud, then so be it. Tonight means a lot to your father and I, and we want you to look as good as you can.' I know that wouldn't mean much to most people, but my mother was my only friend, the only person I trusted. When she talked, I listened." Asami's hand began running through Korra's hair again. "I remember dancing with my mother that night, laughing as she picked me up and spun me around. It was worth it, having to wear that stupid dress just to see my mother smile like that." Asami looked down at Korra, noticing for the first time that those beautiful cyan eyes were locked on her the entire time.

Korra didn't have anything to say, as her mind was visualizing the scene Asami had described. It was a pleasant scene, and something that took her mind off of a certain person.

The two went back into their silence, Asami's jade eyes on Korra's face as the Avatar smiled back up at her. "Thank you for that sight, Asami." Korra turned back towards the ocean, happy that she had somebody that could cheer her up, even if it was an answer to Korra's request.

Asami smiled, staring out into the ocean, as if she was trying to see what Korra was seeing. The waves crashing into the rocks of the island made Asami think of the beach. The beach. The beach! That's what she came to talk to Korra about.

"Hey Korra. How do you feel like going to the beach tomorrow?"

**A/N: And I leave it off with kind of the beginning of Chapter 2. I'm thinking the next story will have an 18 year old Korra, and then that's when Asami and Korra have their first date? Maybe? I just know that I need to start getting along with the older Korrasami relationship.  
****Give me your thoughts, requests, flame me for hating the overload of Makorra, anything at all!  
Also, I was thinking of doing a songfic thingy with the song, Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men. *shrugs* Just an idea.  
So that's it! See you guys tomorrow for another thrilling chapter of What the Present Keeps! :D**


	4. The First Date

**A/N: For Korra's 'old' outfit, please look at a picture of her outfit for Book 2(Yes, there is going to be a book 2! :D). My normal spiel is found below.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! T_T**

Age:18

A pair of cyan eyes glared at the mess of clothes before her. Today was Korra's first date with Asami, and she was struggling to find something she could wear that would look nice. She held up the blue dress, tempted to put it on. It wasn't Korra, but what if Asami wanted her to be dressed nicely for their date? But then again, what if Asami just wanted Korra to be who she was, and wear her normal outfit?

Korra groaned, tossing the dress on her bed, walking towards the closet once more. Searching through her closet, Korra came across one of her old outfits. It was similar to her normal one, but had dark blue gloves that almost reached her shoulders, and they only reached the front of her hands, not covering her fingers. There was a light blue stripe over the middle of the gloves, and her shirt was a dark cyan with white outlines on the collar and sleeves. Her pants were the same, only a few shades darker, and her fur was a slight shade lighter, along with her boots. Smiling at her reflection, she grabbed her glider that was propped up against a wall in her room.

Korra ran off the dock of Air Temple Island and flew across the ocean, her mind someplace else. Korra was busy worrying about her date, and what would happen. Sure, Korra and Asami shared a few moments together, a stroll in the park while riding Naga, or riding one of the Satomobiles, but they were small things compared to their date.

Asami had planned the date, and Korra was thankful for that, as the Avatar had been busy restoring peace in the Spirit World, along with her _still_ restoring people's bending in Republic City. Sure, Asami was busy with Future Industries, but the heiress knew that it was important to both of them that they start officially dating after a few months of quick kisses and stolen glances at each other.

* * *

When the two first came out with their relationship, the media jumped on both of them, firing questions at them like a firebender in a pro-bending match. At first, they were fine with it, accepting the fact that people wanted to know why the two were together, and although they had to deal with some insults, it really was nothing. Though when one interviewer happened to insult Asami in a horrible way, saying that the Future Industries name was now ruined from her horrible father and now by her choice in a partner(of course it was worded differently), Korra fired back, defending her girlfriend and giving the man a 'kind gift' to his face. Korra grabbed Asami's arm, turning away from the media and leaving in a Satomobile. Jade eyes turned towards Korra as the heiress drove away from the vicious people, tears in her eyes as she gently placed her hand on Korra's lap, a smile on her face. "Thank you Korra." Korra looked up at Asami, grabbing her hand equally as gentle, and kissed it. "It was nothing. That man shouldn't have said that to you, you're already dealing with enough crap."

* * *

Korra landed in front of the restaurant, taking a deep breath as she walked in, expecting it to be super fancy, and have a strict dress code and everything. Korra was nearly blown off her feet when she realized that the restaurant was a simple, rustic place that served food from all three nations.

Her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on a beautiful black haired girl who was waiting for somebody important. She walked over, a smile on her face until she realized who was standing with her. Korra nearly exploded right there, Avatar State and all, except for the fact that Asami was giving glares at the guy who was flirting with her. The man just so happened to be Mako, and he was trying to get back aboard the S.S. Masami again. Korra swiftly launched him up and away from Asami as she blasted him with some air, causing the firebender to land roughly on the floor a few feet away.

Korra coughed, smiling at Asami and giving her a kiss before sitting down, noticing a small bouquet of moon flowers sitting there on the table. "Hello, Miss Sato. Lovely evening we're having." Korra flashed Asami her goofy grin as her cyan eyes twinkled with love for this girl before her. Asami went with it, acting all proper as she responded to Korra's statement. "Indeed, Miss Avatar. What a lovely restaurant this it." The two started laughing, grins on both of their faces as they acted comfortably. If this had been a year ago, the two would've just sat there and been uncomfortable with the entire thing, not knowing what to say, or how to act. Korra smiled at Asami, not knowing why she was nervous, or why she had been fretting over a stupid outfit if all Asami cared about was Korra, not what she wore, or how she acted. Korra was Korra, and that's who Asami fell in love with.

* * *

**A/N: I'm aliiiiive! Haha, sorry for like, a week of waiting, but I finally got a story going! Writer's Block couldn't let go of me and realize that I had to write stories on monday, and our break up was rough. XD  
Anyway, this chapter is a bit short, as I didn't want to get into the nitty gritty details of them just sitting there and eating, so I added some comical relief, along with another reason to hate Mako! :D**

**So how would you guys feel about a modern day Avatar story? It would still have Korrasami, of course. I got the idea of doing something like that from a picture on deviantArt showing the moder day Krew and Gaang. So, give me your feedback on this, as I'm probably going to do that story anyway! XD**

**And I'm pretty sure you guys know what goes down here, just like how it't been on my past three stories. :)**


	5. The Future Industries

**A/N: The Title of this chapter should be, The Future... Industries. But, since it wouldn't register the three periods, I had to put this here.**

**It's a Korrasami Double Feature! I give you guys a present, since I hadn't posted a story since, forever. This is a quick snipit, and this idea just came to me, so I started typing as fast as I could!  
Disclaimer: If I owned LoK, do you think Korrasami would be fandom, and not cannon? The answer is no, I don't own LoK, because Korrasami isn't cannon. :(**

Age:18 A week after their first date

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat, pacing nervously back and forth behind the area where she was going to announce that she was fully taking over Future Industries. Her hands were clutching the note cards she was holding, the cards crumpling in her iron grip. Her body relaxed instantly when she felt familiar strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"You're going to do great," Korra's hot breath traveled over Asami's ear, making her shiver. Korra playfully and gently bit Asami's ear, smirking as she felt Asami shiver again. "If you need anything, I'll be standing right there next to you. And I do mean anything." Korra let go of Asami and turned the green eyed girl around, putting her hands on her shoulder. "And remember, no matter what the media throws at you, you just ignore it and go on. If it gets bad, I'll beat them up for you," Korra smirked, and a smile appeared on Asami's face.

"Just make sure they don't get hurt too bad," Asami gave Korra a quick kiss, Korra's appearance making Asami feel better than before. She strode out towards the podium that was set up for the heiress. Flashes of cameras instantly went off when Asami walked out, and then continued when Korra walked out, standing next to Asami, her arms behind her back, looking patient as Asami declared that she was going to take over Future Industries.

After her whole speech, she asked for questions, letting the press throw random questions at her. Korra's mouth twitched, a frown at the corner of her lips when Asami said anybody could ask her questions. She just didn't want her girl getting hurt like before.

"Miss Sato, do you think that Future Industries sales will drop because of your relationship with the Avatar, now that you two are officially dating?"

Asami's eyebrow rose, not seeing why her sales would be affected by her relationship. "Um, I don't think they would be. I haven't seen any sales drop recently-" She was cut off by the same person, who asked another question.  
"Do you have any prove of this?"

Asami's eyes hardened, not really seeing where this was going. "Yes, I do. Why don't you go read the paper and see? It's always posted there, or are you just blind?" Asami was getting defensive, assuming that the man was trying to prove that their relationship was wrong, and that it shouldn't happen.

Korra covered her mouth so that nobody could see the grin on her face. It was funny that Asami shot the man an insult, and put him in his place. Korra had been ready to launch the guy up into the air if he continued any further with his questions, but he didn't.

After a few questions, Asami was ready to leave, deciding that she would take one more question from the media.

This question almost knocked the two flat on their asses, stunned by the sudden question, not sure what the answer would be. That question was:

"Miss Sato..."

"Yes?"

"Do you and Avatar Korra have any plans in the near future for marriage and starting a family?"

"Wha-?" The two said, Korra's calm complexion turning into one of panic, her arms spread apart, her eyes wide. Asami's reaction was the same, a huge blush rising to her face. She coughed, clearing her throat and regaining her complexion.  
"The answer to that question is..."

**A/N: Oh ho ho! Cliffhanger! You guys will have to find out what the answer will be later on. Yes, they do get married later on, since it's mentioned in What the Future Holds, but you guys don't know when they get married! :D You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**


	6. Proposal

**A/N: You guys have no idea how many times I deleted the story and rewrote it in a different way. *throws laptop in the air in frustration* I'm still not completely happy with what I cam up with, and the ending, dunno... But anywho! Read on for some Korrasami!  
Disclaimer: Alright, this is enough, I DON'T OWN LOK, OKAY? *tearbending***

Age: 18 A day after The Future... Industries

Korra glared at the girl in front of her, her hands up in the air, her voice loud. It was shaking the entire island, and Asami's yelling didn't help either. The two had been arguing for sometime now, something about Korra's irresponsible acts, how she did nothing all day now that everything was peaceful. Korra stormed off, furious at her girlfriend. Asami yelled some insults at Korra, something about her always leaving when things got bad. After Korra left, Asami crumpled to the ground, hating herself for starting a stupid argument with Korra.

It had started when Asami was over her head in orders for Satomobiles, and she had to help the workers assemble cars, while writing paperwork, and then having to go through the finances. Asami had came to Air Temple Island after her stressful day, trying to find some safety in Korra's arm, something to make her feel happier. It didn't help her that the media jumped on her as soon as they saw her going to Air Temple Island.

Asami arrived to find Korra slumped over a desk, paperwork scattered all over her room as she struggled to complete the stacks of council paperwork that Tenzin gave her. Korra, too, had a bad day, as the council gave her an overload of paperwork, not to mention them grilling her all the time about her relationship with Asami. Apparently Republic City couldn't accept the fact that Asami Sato and Avatar Korra were dating.

Asami hugged Korra from behind, something the shorter girl always did to cheer Asami up when she was having a rough time. "Why don't you take a break, Korra. The paperwork will still be there in the morning," Asami's finger twirled one strand of Korra's hair, her hot breath making Korra shiver slightly.

As much as Korra wanted to, she knew that she couldn't accept Asami's offer. She had been pushing it back constantly, and she had to finish it right now, or else... She mentally shivered at the thought of Tenzin's hiss fit, not wanting to be airbended in the face today. "I can't Asami. I have to get this done."

Asami tried getting Korra out of the chair, desperately wanting to get away from the world for a few minutes with her girlfriend. "Come on, Korra. Just take a break. Tenzin's going to be fine," Asami pleaded, a pout on her face.

Korra almost lost it when she saw the pout, but she turned towards the papers, her hands in fist. "I'm sorry, Asami, but no. I can't do this right now. I don't have enough time."

Asami's eyes narrowed, almost glaring at Korra, as she sat on the bed. "Why can't you do the work later? I'm sure Tenzin's going to be fine with a few minutes off-"

"No," Korra's steel hard voice showed that she was staying with her decision, no matter what. "Just, take Naga out or something, if you want to get your mind off work." Korra waved her hand dismissively, writing down something on the papers.

"Please, Korra. Just for once, forget about that stuff and just relax. I had no pro-" She was cut off by a loud bang as Korra stood up, the chair she was sitting in on the ground.

"Let me focus on my work Asami. I can't put this off any longer, and you aren't helping me focus," Korra's anger was rising. Why couldn't Asami see that she had to do this? Korra never did this to Asami when she was in a similar situation, right?

"Why can't you just forget it for two minutes? It's not your duty to do some paperwork-"

"It's my duty to help out Republic City and the world. Right now, I have to focus on doing this, if it means that it helps out Republic City."

"That doesn't even make any sense, Korra! Are you telling me that you have to go to the Earth Kingdom and do some stupid negotiation between two towns because it 'helps out the Earth Kingdom'?" At the last part, Asami mocked Korra. Both of them were now angry, but for different reasons. Korra was now angry because Asami couldn't see that she wanted to take a few minutes off from the stupid council work, but she couldn't. And Asami was angry because Korra couldn't let go and spend some time with her girlfriend, so that they both could take their minds off of their stressful day, and just relax.

And from that point on, arguing ensued, leading up to the point where they both stormed off, Korra going to the gazebo where she meditated, and Asami crumpling to the ground.

"How could I have been so stupid? She obviously need to get her stuff done, and now I just ruined it for her. I could have waited for her to finish... I'm so stupid!" Asami shouted the last part, tears streaming down her face. She hated the fact that they had argued over something so stupid, and that she had started it by not stopping. She had been selfish, and didn't think about what Korra wanted. Asami ran a hand through her hair, mentally slapping herself for being so ignorant and selfish.

Korra, meanwhile, was trying to calm down. She began meditating, trying to get her mind off of the fight. Sure, they had short, little quarrels about stupid things, but it was always good-natured and the two thought nothing of them. Korra was angry at herself for not realizing that Asami needed to get her mind off things, but she was also angry at Asami, as the Avatar was angry that the heiress kept pestering her and for not leaving when Korra said that she needed to focus.

Meditation didn't work, as memories of the day before came flooding back to her, making it feel as if salt was being poured into the wound of their argument.

"_The answer to that question is...no. We don't have any plans for marriage or starting a family right now. We've only been dating for a year now, but that doesn't mean that things can change. Our future isn't planned out, and we might find out that we love somebody else. You never know. Maybe six months or a year from now, you'll all be back, covering the marriage of Asami Sato and Avatar Korra_(Hint, hint)_" Asami turned around and grabbed Korra's arm gently, making sure that the Avatar was still alive, and not stuck in her frozen, shocked position. "Korra... You aren't mad at me for what I said, right? I mean, I know things are pretty solid with us, but I don't know if we should start thinking about marriage right now..." Asami gave a weak smile, her emerald eyes pleading, trying to see if the shorter girl would explode, or agree with what she had said._

_Korra nodded, her azure eyes locking onto the heiress' jade ones, a smile one her face. "Yeah, I understand you." _

_Asami gave Korra a quick kiss, fully smiling now, and jumping into her Satomobile. "Alright. Well, I have to go talk to some people from the Fire Nation to see if they agree with having a Future Industries plant there. Please don't cause too much trouble when I'm gone." Asami waved as she drove off._

_Korra smiled weakly, giving an equally weak wave back to Asami as she drove off. Korra took out the small glass disc in her pocket, her thumb running over it's pattern and smooth texture of it. "Yeah...Not now..." She slipped it back into her pocket and walked off towards where Naga was waiting for her._

Korra took out the same glass circle, her azure eyes matching the color of the glass. Korra made sure that it was made out of glass, and not the usual stone that was tradition. The pattern she had designed was that of water and fire circling each other, in a dance that could only be reflected by the beautiful azure color of the glass. Korra had thought that the pattern reflected how different in personality Asami and Korra were. She had poured her heart into this, and she hated the fact that she would have to wait an unknown time to give this to her girlfriend.

Korra clutched the betrothal necklace in her hand, a tears falling from her eyes.

A noise from behind her cause Korra to turn around and see who it was. It was Asami. Korra's heart nearly broke when she saw that the heiress had been crying.

"I'm so sorry, Korra. I shouldn't have been so-" Asami stopped talking, her jade eyes locked on the object Korra was holding.

Korra wiped the tears from her face and stood up, looking at Asami. "I know you said that you didn't want to think of marriage right now, but..." Korra took a deep breath, trying to build up some courage. "AsamiSatowillyoumarryme. Iknowthisissuperquickandall, butifyoucouldthinkaboutit,andsayyes, Iwouldbesuperhappy-" Korra gasped for air, her words stringing together as she rushed the words out, excuses and all. She began to take another breath, but she was cut off, her breath being taken away as Asami kissed her.

"Korra. For once, just stop talking," Asami grinned, kissing Korra again.

Korra blushed, her eyes wide with shock and a bit of confusion. She broke away from the kiss, holding up the necklace. "So, is that a yes?"

Asami laughed, wiping the remnants of tears from her eyes. "It depends if you can propose right, Avatar."

Korra's goofy grin exploded on her face, and she cleared her throat. "Asami Sato, will you marry me?"

The kiss Asami gave her was all the answer Korra needed.

**A/N: I was going to be evil and leave it off with Korra running her thumb over the necklace, but, since I thought that would be too evil, I came up with an ending that is okay... Maybe a little too rushed, but hey, whatever.  
The entire part where I italicized was my original story, until I scrapped it again and again. In one draft, I had Asami say that she was going to the Fire Nation, but she really went to the Southern Water Tribe to get Tonraq and Senna's blessing and stuff for marriage/dating... In another I had one where Korra made the necklace... I might do that one next... Maybe...**

**And here's my normal speech! Read, Review, Request! Korrasami wants _YOU_ to give ideas on what to write next! :D**


	7. Meeting the Parents

**A/N: Sorry for a late update! This one doesn't erally have much... 'meat' on it, compared to my others(at least, in my opinion). But go ahead and read on.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LoK**

Age: 18

Asami hugged her jacket as the icy South Pole wind slammed into her body. The heiress looked up at the blue parka in front of her, a smile on her face. "Are we almost there yet?" She shivered as a blast of cold wind hit her, causing her to clutch her jacket even more.

"Yeah. We're almost here. Hope you aren't getting to cold back there," Korra looked back, a grin on her face. The Avatar, who was use to such cold climates, barely noticed the cold winds that were assaulting their flying bison and causing her fiancee to shiver.

"Oh yeah, perfectly warm here," Asami shot Korra a glare, making the Avatar shoot her goofy grin in the heiress's direction as she turned back to steer the bison down to the ground. Korra hoped off of the animal with ease, but offered her hand to Asami as the frozen girl tried getting off.

"Korra, I'm fine. I can get off. Just give me a-" Asami landed face first in the snow, the rest of her sentence cut off by the snow in her mouth.

Korra laughed, grabbing Asami's arm and helping her up. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Korra joked, laughing more when Asami scowled at her.

"Very funny, Korra," Asami shoved the Avatar's shoulder, a smile on her face now. Korra flailed her arms as she was pushed back, not ready for Asami's sudden shove, and fell into the snow, still laughing.

Asami began to walk away, but Korra bended the snow from under her, making the heiress turn around. Korra, still on the ground, grabbed Asami's leg and pulled her down into the snow, causing the taller girl to fall on Korra.

The two started giggling, and Asami adjusted herself so that her head was on Korra's stomach, trying to calm the fits of giggles that escaped her mouth. Korra looked at Asami, a smile on her face as she once again, lost herself in the green of Asami's eyes.

Somebody clearing their throat behind them made Korra stand up suddenly, a sheepish smile on her face as she looked at her parents. "Hey Mom. What are you doing out here?" Korra asked, not realizing how stupid her question was.

Asami, meanwhile, was getting up from the snow, stunned by Korra's sudden movement and her embarrassed behavior. A blush appeared on her face when Korra said hello to her mother, Asami equally as embarrassed as she moved to stand next to Korra.

"Why don't you just come inside and get warmed up," Senna ignored her daughter's stupid question and walked into her house, starting to make tea for four people.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and walked into the small house. Asami's eyes widened as she looked at everything in the house, surprised that such a small house on the outside could be so big on the inside. "Wow," She said simply, lost for words. Sure, she had seen amazing things that were worth a ton of money, but she had never seen anything as interesting as this Water Tribe home.

Korra coughed, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to hide a smile. "So are you ready to sit down, or do you want to stare more at the house?" Asami let Korra guide her to the table and the both sat down next to each other.

Senna sat down next to Tonraq after she gave everybody a cup of tea. "So what's this surprise visit for, Korra?" Tonraq asked, looking at his daughter.

"Ah, well, as you guys know, Asami and I have been dating for a year now, so, we..." Korra cleared her throat, starting to get nervous. "We are ah, getting married..." The Avatar said the last part quietly, nervous that her parent's wouldn't approve of her choice in a partner.

"What? How could you Korra!" Senna exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock. Korra's arms went up in defense, expecting something bad to happen. "We didn't even meet her!"

"Alright, I'm sorry! But it's going to-" Korra blinked, her mind registering the rest of what her mother had said. "Wait, you're fine with me marrying Asami? You aren't mad?"

"Of course we're a little mad that you told us this now and that we barely met Asami except for one time, but Korra, we don't care who you love. We're fine with whatever your choice is, as long as it makes you happy," Tonraq said, a smile on his face. Korra took a deep breath, relief obvious on her face. "So tell us about yourself Asami, how did Korra propose, how did you meet?" Korra's parents turned towards Asami, a smile on both of their faces.

Asami began answering their questions, having no trouble answering them. When Asami answer how Korra proposed to her, the heiress took off the betrothal necklace that was on her neck and showed it to Tonraq and Senna.

After a few hours of talking, Senna began bringing up childhood stories of Korra, making the Avatar shrink back in her chair with embarrassment. It didn't help her that Asami edged them on, asking for more stories.

After a long time of talking, Korra decided that it was time to leave, saying that she had to get back to Republic City, and that they would get an invite for the wedding soon.

Korra hugged her parents before getting onto the flying bison, waving good bye as she left. When they were in the air, Korra turned towards Asami. "I know you did that on purpose,"

"Do what? I was just asking questions," Asami said innocently, hugging her jacket again as she was hit by the cold, arctic wind.

Korra made the air behind Asami launch her forward and into Korra's arms. "I would go back there, but I think it's better if I stay up here," Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and rested her chin on the taller girl's head.

Asami smiled as she laid against Korra's warm body, her shivers stopping as she no longer felt the cold wind of the South Pole.

**A/N: I was reading a book yesterday, and the people were cheering 'Amen'. When I saw it on the page, I thought they were saying 'Amon'. XD  
Prompts! Give them to me! My brain needs them! Also, every review I get counts!**

**Have you read my new story, Four Nations High School?**

**Oh, and I won't be updating tomorrow, too busy. Sorry. :(**


	8. Preparations

**A/N: The preparations have begun! With a little bit more added on!  
On a side note, I will be updating FNHS tomorrow. Need my sleep. :D**

Age: 19(Let's say Korra's birthday was recent, mkay?)

A voice yelled at the workers who were arranging various tables and chairs in the large foyer of the Sato Mansion. The workers jumped at the loud voice, scrambling to place the furniture where the girl wanted them to go.

"No, not there Shen! PUT IT THERE!" The voice boomed, azure eyes glaring at all of them. The Avatar stood on a balcony overlooking the foyer, and her arm moved swiftly to where she wanted the table to go. "Now bring in the decorations!" Korra glared at the workers, who were stunned by the Avatar's change in plan. "NOW! PUT THE TABLE DOWN NOW, AND GO GET THE DECORATIONS!" Korra yelled, her eyes ablaze. She wanted this to be perfect, not just for her, but for Asami.

The result of this had been sleepless nights, as the Avatar had skipped council meetings, neglected paperwork, and basically focused on setting up the wedding for the past week. She was going crazy with the lack of sleep, and was acting abnormally. The first time Asami noticed Korra acting weird, was when the Avatar had that she had green eyes as beautiful as a cabbage slug, and began cuddling the heiress, murmuring to her that she was her 'beautiful green pentapus'. Asami gave the shorter girl a weird look, her eyebrow raised. Asami responded with an, "I'll take that as a compliment?", to which Korra responded with a, "Of course it is, my little Buzzard Wasp!" Needless to say, Asami was freaked out by Korra's weird behavior, but no matter what she tried, the Avatar resisted any form of sleep.

Asami stared at Korra, her green eyes filled with shock. She had never seen Korra act so crazy, and was fearing for her life. Asami walked towards Korra, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"You should probably stop now, Korra. The wedding is in a week-" She was cut off by Korra, Korra's voice uncharacteristically high.

"Which is why I'm setting this wedding up early! What? You don't like the way it's set up? SH-" Korra began to yell the last part, but Asami covered Korra's mouth. Her cyan gaze turned on Asami, her eyes ablaze again, wondering why Asami would stop her, when she was just trying to make the wedding perfect.

"Korra, stop. This is ridiculous. You need to take a break. You're letting it get to your head." Asami grabbed Korra's hand, dragging the Avatar away from the foyer and into their room. Asami forced the Avatar onto the bed. "Now take a break," Asami began walking out of the room, stopping at the doorway. "When I get back from my meeting, I expect you to be laying there. Asleep," Asami walked out, praying to the spirits that Korra did what she was told, for once.

Asami walked into her mansion, hoping that Korra was asleep. She shut her jade eyes as she walked in, praying again to the spirits. When she heard no yelling from inside the mansion, Asami relaxed, a smile on her face as she opened her eyes. "Thank spirits."

Asami walked into her room, tired and ready to fall asleep with Korra. She sighed, scowling at the bed. _Of course. Korra can't sit still, can she?_ Asami thought, walking out to the balcony. She looked at the foyer, her eyes wide with shock as Korra was down in the foyer below, dancing through the haphazardly placed tables. Asami walked down to the foyer, not sure if she should be mad that Korra didn't get any sleep, happy that Korra seemed to let go of the wedding for just a minute(or however long it had been since Korra was down here), or if she should just be completely weirded out that Korra was dancing for no reason.

Asami walked into the foyer, now hearing some music playing from a phonograph in a corner. The song was one that people played a lot for romantic dates or occasions(Lost my Heart in Republic City). Asami had heard the song many times before, during the parties her father had hosted when she was a child, and she knew the song by heart.

Asami smiled at her favorite part, singing it out as she moved towards Korra, grabbing the Avatar's hand and dancing with her through the mess of tables and chairs. Korra's sapphire eyes sparkled, sleep no longer lingering on her face as she danced eloquently with her fiancee, the two lost in their own world as the song replayed again.

* * *

Asami's emerald eyes twinkled with love as she danced with her wife, the circle of people around them cheering, happy for the two. Their dresses flowed with the movement of their bodies, the red and blue dresses dancing to their own tune, but perfectly in synch, as if they were Tui and La, circling each other in an eternal dance.

Korra smiled at Asami, kissing the heiress as the song ended, both of them loving every minute of this day.

"I love you, Asami."

"I know," Asami smiled back, her hand lightly on Korra's cheek, the Avatar grabbing it and kissing her palm.

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter. T_T  
Don't worry! I'll probably write about how they said, "I do," if you guys want it. I thought this was the perfect way to transition into their wedding. Also, I only put Korra's age at 19, because I'm excited to write her 21st birthday. XD And for all you people out there worrying about when the heck I'm going to get little baby Senna in there, fear not! It will happen soon! I promise!(If some readers are confused by this, go read What the Future Holds.)  
Also, do you guys like my slight reference to What the Future Holds with the last line? I couldn't resist. :D**

**Review please!**


	9. The Wedding

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Short chapters. Just shush. I'm running out of ideas right now! I'll probably post another story soon that's unrelated to their wedding. Maybe Senna getting adopted? If I get enough reviews, maybe... XD  
But yeah, thanks for the ton of reviews!  
Disclaimer: ;_; I own nothing.**

Age: 19

Korra took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She felt like she was going to throw up. It was horrible. She never felt this before, even when she faced Amon. It was just a simple wedding! What could be so hard about saying, "I do?"

Korra sighed, walking towards the long mirror and staring at her reflection. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and a flowing blue dress(use your imagination for the dress, I'm not good with fashion!). The reason why her hair was so long was because Asami would have killed her if even an inch was cut off. That, and Asami sometimes combed Korra's hair when the Avatar had a rough day.

"Hey. Korra," A familiar voice made the Avatar to turn towards the owner of the voice, and was met by glaring amber eyes. When Korra looked at him, his eyes softened, and he smiled. Mako opened his arms. "Congratulations Korra."

Korra hugged the firebender, a smile on her face. It had taken sometime, but after awhile, Korra and Mako reconciled their differences, and the two became close friends once again. "Thanks, Mako."

Mako stepped back, breaking the hug, and offering his arm. "Come on, Avatar. Or are you afraid of a simple wedding?" Korra playfully pushed him, a grin on her face.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid!" Korra grinned, taking his arm as Mako led them down to where Asami was already waiting.

Asami had been escorted by Bolin, and it seemed like the raven haired girl wasn't nervous at all, since the heiress was already there, waiting for her fiancee. Korra stood across from Asami, grinning.

_*enter boring words here. Long speech that finally gets to the "I do", part. XD_ *

Korra smiled at Asami, her blue eyes sparkling as she stood across from her. "I do,"

The two kissed, cheers erupting from the crowd of people who were watching the wedding.

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and brought her to the dance floor, and the two began dancing to the song that had been playing in the same area not too long ago.

Asami's green eyes locked onto Korra's, and she kissed her wife, the heiress twirling her finger around Korra's hair before planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Asami," Korra said simply, a smile on her face.

"I know."

**A/N: Short chapter=less ideas=laziness=little to no stories=bad. So give me requests!  
Also, where have all the Korrasami stories gone? There's like, nothing here! When I started some of my stories, there were like, a ton of recent stories! WHAT'S GOIN ON HERE!  
*cough * please continue. :D**


	10. Paradise Island

**A/N: This is probably the last wedding related story I'm writing for this. Just a heads up.  
Also, be aware that I might start a Korrasami drabble story that will be updated randomly. It's just a place for my spare thoughts, so...  
This is also another short story. Sorry. T_T I hate typing up short stories, but... I'm really struggling on how to make this chapter longer... * sigh ***

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK.**

Age: 19

Korra tossed the large suitcase into the boat, jumping into the boat after everything was secured. The Avatar waved goodbye to her friends and family as Asami drove the boat towards the Fire Nation. Korra looked at the water flying by, enjoy the water that sprayed her face as they glided across the ocean.

The two were going to a Fire Nation island that had recently been discovered. It was an island that only those with deep pockets could stay at, and most people came here for honeymoons or romantic getaways. The island was named Paradise Island, and the island's appearance matched it's name.

Korra stretched as she stepped out of the boat, grinning at Asami as she grabbed their things, walking up to the house. It was a small, one floor house, but it had a quaint beauty to it and it sat on the beach, the sea air filling the entire house with it's briny flavor.

Korra threw the suitcase on the floor of the bedroom before laying down on the bed. Asami walked in, dropping a bag next to the suitcase before she climbed up onto the bed with Korra. The heiress laid her head on Korra's neck, inhaling her scent as she closed her eyes. Korra smiled, stroking the heiress's black hair. She looked down at Asami's face and snorted.

"Falling asleep already?" Asami sighed, kissing Korra's neck. The Avatar laughed, kissing Asami's head. Asami looked up, her green eyes alight with something Korra had never seen before.

The heiress began kissing Korra, the two of them adjusting themselves as they kissed. It began getting heated, the sheets on the bed began to get wrinkled, and moans of pleasure could be heard every so often.

**A/N: So I'll leave the details of what happened(or is happening) between Korra and Asami to your imagination! Go forth and imagine your own Korrasami scene, my wonderful readers! :D  
Review please! Requests are accepted! **


	11. Senna

**A/N: So, here's Senna's adoption. I think this might be a little bit 'corny' on the way they adopted Senna, but whatever. I think it works. And I can't see either Korra or Asami being an amazing cook, so... Yeah.  
Also, they are at the South Pole, in their little 'vacation' home. They're just trying to get away from Republic City for a week.**

**Make sure you guys check out the Korrasami forum that Yuri-hime made! We're starting our own Korrasami free-form role-play. So come on! Stop on by!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, for the fifty millionth time!**

* * *

Age: 21(Yes, two years have passed!)

"It's not that hard, you know," Korra said, her arms wrapped around Asami's waist as the heiress struggled to cook seaweed noodles. It had been an hour since Asami had first tried making the simple dish, but each attempt ended up with clumped, hard, runny, and even soggy noodles. When the heiress had declared that she was going to make the Southern Water Tribe dish, she had thought it would be a simple, quick meal that would result in a stress free dinner.

"You try making this then," Asami's voice was full of frustration, her eyebrows pinched, her lips forming a frown.

Korra reassured her, knowing that if she tried to cook, her results would be similar. A knock on the door tore Korra's attention from Asami as she walked over to the wooden door. Her eyebrow was raised in confusion, not sure why somebody would be visiting them.

Opening the door, Korra was met with a blast of icy wind. She looked around, trying to see if anybody was nearby. Sighing, Korra began to shut the door. That's when she heard it.

It was a whimper that was just barely audible over the strong arctic wind. Right at Korra's feet was a tiny bundle. Korra picked up the object, examining it all around before her eyes landed on a tiny face.

Korra looked at the small bundle wrapped up in wolf pelt, it's blue eyes staring right at the Avatar's azure eyes. Korra frowned, looking at the note that was tucked into the pelt.

"_Please take care of her, Avatar." _

Korra's eyebrows rose, shocked that somebody would send her a _baby_. She walked back into the small house.

"Hey, Asami. How do you feel about having a kid?" Korra asked, awkwardly holding the baby in her arms as she walked towards Asami.

Asami turned, brushing her black hair out of her face. Her green eyes widened at what Korra was holding. "What do you have in your hands, Korra?" She asked, as if she was making sure that the scene before her was real, and not some stress induced hallucination.

"Um, a baby," Korra said, matter-of-fact. The baby began crying, making Korra extend her arms away from her.

Asami sighed, taking the child in her arms and holding her properly. "Don't you know how to take care of a baby? I thought you always babysat Rohan for Pema," The heiress began calming the child down, whispering soothing words.

"Pft. You think I did that? I got Ikki and Meelo to do that stuff," Korra could just barely hear Asami mumble something that sounded like, "That explains why he became the problem child." Ignoring it, Korra asked her a question. "How do you know how to take care of a baby, then?"

"I used to babysit when I was younger. What? Just because I was a rich kid doesn't mean that I didn't have to work," Asami added when Korra gave her a disbelieving look. "So where are the parents?"

Korra shrugged, rereading the note again. "She had a note that said 'Please take care of her, Avatar.' Who in their right minds gives _me_ a baby?" She shook her head in disbelief,

Asami looked at the baby, thinking of something. "So what's your name?"

"Senna," Korra blurted, a blush rising to her cheeks when Asami looked at her. "well, she has my mother's eyes, and she reminds me of her. I thought-"

"I think it's a beautiful name," Asami smiled at Korra, then smiled down at Senna.

* * *

**3:00 am**

An ear piercing cry erupted in the small house, causing a groan to escape the Avatar's lips. Korra turned her head to look at Asami, the heiress's arms wrapped around her waist. "Are you going to get her?" Korra asked, sleep filling her voice.

"No. It's your turn," Asami sighed with sleep, reluctantly letting go of Korra's waist as the Avatar got up to check on Senna. Asami smiled to herself when everything quieted down, starting to fall back asleep. That is, until a voice yelled for her.

"Asami! How do you change a diaper?" Green eyes opened up, forming a scowl as the heiress got up and walked groggily to where her wife was, all hopes of getting a good night's sleep abandoned.

* * *

**A/N: I've been thinking of doing an Adventure Time and Legend of Korra crossover... Who would be Marceline, and who would be PB? This is crucial information, readers. The status of Dark Wolf's newest fic depends on this. You're our only hope. **

**So what do you guys want next? Senna's first birthday? **

**Review! **


End file.
